I'm Your Bunny
by Hobi hyung
Summary: Jaehyun begitu mencintai kelincinya yang bernama Doyoung. Begitu pula Doyoung yang begitu mencintai Jaehyun sampai kapanpun dan meskipun ia hanya seekor kelinci. Jaehyun x Doyoung; JaeDo; NCT; yaoi; BL; boyxboy.


**I'M YOUR BUNNY**

.

Jaehyun x Doyoung

JaeDo

.

.

Rated : T

Length : oneshot

Genre : tragedy; hurt/comfort; romance; AU!

.

.

PERHATIAN

Tokoh milik Tuhan YME, agensi dan orang tua mereka. Aku hanya meminjam nama mereka. Cerita dan alur berasal dari pemikiran aku.

Cerita ini hanya **fiktif** sebagai penghibur untuk para pembaca. Apabila ada kesamaan alur seperti penulis lainnya dan cerita seperti di dunia aslinya, mohon dimaafkan.

.

.

Selamat membaca!

* * *

.

Aku merasakan belaian lembut di kepalaku. Saat aku membuka mataku, aku melihat Jaehyun yang berbaring di sampingku tersenyum. Ia menyanggah kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya membelai kepalaku.

Aku bergerak-gerak kecil. Meregangkan tubuh mungilku yang terasa kaku karena posisi tidur yang tidak biasanya. Terdengar suara tawa mengalun pelan di sebelahku.

"Doyoung-ah, kau pasti lelah ya?" tanya Jaehyun sambil menarik tubuhku mendekat padanya. Aku bisa merasakan aroma maskulin menguar dari tubuh bagian atasnya yang telanjang.

Ia mulai memainkan telinga panjangku. Lalu mengangkat tubuhku hingga sejajar dengan wajahnya. Dan ia mulai menciumi sekujur wajahku tanpa terlewat sedikitpun.

"Kau benar-benar menggemaskan." Gumamnya.

Ia mengangkat tubuhku lalu membawaku keluar kamar menuju ruang tengah.

.

.

Aku adalah seekor kelinci. Yah begitulah wujudku saat ini.

Aku memiliki tubuh gempal, berbulu putih bersih tanpa cela, dan telingaku panjang. Bisa dikatakan tubuhku lebih besar dibanding kelinci pada normalnya.

Jaehyun menamaiku Doyoung. Tapi itu memang benar namaku. Aku bukanlah manusia yang dikutuk menjadi seekor kelinci oleh penyihir-penyihir. Ataupun aku terkena kutukan pada masa lampau karena berbuat sesuatu yang buruk, oleh karena itu dewa mengutukku menjadi kelinci. Dan di akhir cerita pasti aku membutuhkan seorang pemuda atau wanita yang akan mengubahku dengan ciuman mereka.

Sayangnya kisahku tidak seperti yang ada dalam dongeng-dongeng.

.

Jaehyun begitu menyayangiku. Ia memperlakukanku dengan sangat baik dan sangat lembut. Ia memberiku makan setiap hari. Memandikanku, memberiku hiburan, mengajakku bicara, bahkan kami tidur satu ranjang.

Tapi justru perhatiannya itulah yang terkesan berlebihan alias seperti seorang pria yang memberi perhatian kepada kekasihnya.

Setiap pagi ketika ia terbangun, ia pasti akan menungguku terbangun juga. Kemudian ia akan memberiku usapan lembut di tubuhku atau wajahku dan di akhiri dengan mencium sekujur wajahku.

Parahnya lagi aku sering melihatnya melakukan adegan mesum pada dirinya sendiri. aku tidak tahu apa yang merasuki tubuhnya hingga ia suka bermasturbasi sambil menyebut-nyebut namaku. Ia suka menyentuh benda berharganya setiap malam, membayangkan diriku yang disentuh olehnya kemudian ia mendesahkan namaku keras-keras. Oleh karena itu, setiap pagi ia akan terbangun tanpa sehelai baju yang melingkupi tubuhnya karena kegiatan panas semalam.

Selain itu, ia juga cemburu kalau aku dekat dengan orang lain.

Pada saat ia sedang mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya di apartemennya, ia mengundang tiga temannya kemari. Dan saat itulah tiga temannya itu akan langsung mengerubungiku dan memainkanku seperti kelinci pada umumnya.

Seorang pemuda berwajah seperti kuda yang aku ketahui bernama Seokmin itu suka sekali menyentuh perutku. Ia suka memberiku usapan-usapan menggelikan di perutku sambil tertawa-tawa girang layaknya paman-paman mesum di klub malam. Lalu dua orang temannya yang memiliki aksen aneh ketika berbahasa Korea, yang aku ketahui bernama Minghao dan Sicheng itu suka sekali memainkan telinga, tangan dan kakiku. Atau lebih tepatnya keempat kakiku.

Aku bagaikan diperkosa oleh tiga pemuda sekaligus. Mungkin kalau aku benar-benar seekor kelinci 'dalam artian sesungguhnya', perlakuan mereka itu sebenarnya hanya bentuk ekspresi dari rasa gemas yang berlebihan. Mana mungkin ada orang yang bakal menolak untuk memainkan kelinci sebesar dan semenggemaskan diriku.

Setelah itu Jaehyun pasti akan berteriak kesal dan menjauhkanku dari tangan-tangan nakal ketiga temannya. Ia akan mengurungku di kamar, memberitahuku untuk menunggu di ranjang selagi ia menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya.

Tidak hanya Jaehyun yang memiliki rasa cemburu. Aku juga pernah cemburu padanya.

Suatu hari ia kedatangan teman dekatnya yang berwajah seperti kelinci. Namanya Jeon Jungkook. Pemuda kelinci itu membawa seekor kelinci berukuran lebih kecil dariku dengan bulu tebal berwarna coklat dan putih.

Saat itu Jaehyun langsung menyambut kelinci Jungkook yang bernama Kookie itu. kelinci itu berkelamin jantan sepertiku. Namun dalam mode kelinci seperti ini, aku merasa wajah Kookie justru lebih menyeramkan dari wajahku.

Tapi Jaehyun suka sekali menggendong Kookie. Ia bahkan suka sekali berbicara ini itu kepada Kookie, seperti ia mengajakku bicara. Ia mengelus kepalanya, menggelitik perutnya, menciumi wajahnya. Itu membuatku benar-benar cemburu!

Aku pernah sekali berbicara dengan kelinci kecil itu. Dan perkataannya membuatku terkejut.

 _"Majikanmu gila ya? Aku dengar ia suka sekali menciummu seperti mencium kekasihnya sendiri. Kau tahu, rasanya geli ketika ia mencium sekujur tubuh dan wajahku. Oh, apa jangan-jangan karena kejadian itu ya dia jadi gila."_

Aku menjadi kesal dengan sikap Kookie. Aku menerjangnya, memukul-mukul wajahnya dengan kaki imutku, lalu menggigit telinganya dengan keras.

Kookie berlari ke ujung sofa dan ia terjatuh, menimbulkan suara _gedebuk_ yang cukup keras. Jungkook dan Jaehyun menyadarinya. Mereka menghampiriku dan Kookie.

"Astaga, Jaehyunie. Kelincimu nakal sekali sih." Protes Jungkook sambil meraih tubuh Kookie. Ternyata gigitanku menimbulkan bekas kemerahan di telinganya.

Jaehyun hanya tertawa kalem. Ia menggendongku, mengelus tubuhku dengan sayang sembari berbisik…

"Kau cemburu ya?"

Seandainya aku bisa berteriak seperti seekor kucing, maka aku akan mengeong dengan keras. Ah mungkin aku akan membuat bulu-bulu di sekujur tubuhku berdiri. Memasang kuda-kuda perlawanan dan mengeong sekeras mungkin.

Tapi sayangnya aku seekor kelinci. Kelinci kan jarang bersuara.

.

.

Sebenarnya dulu aku berwujud manusia dan statusku saat itu adalah kekasihnya Jaehyun.

Semua berawal dari kejadian satu tahun yang lalu. Hari itu aku sedang membawa pulang kelinciku bersama Jaehyun dari dokter hewan. Karena sudah seminggu ini kelinciku yang kami beri nama Jaedo ini sakit.

Langit berawan gelap dan hujan akan segera turun. Aku bersyukur sebelum berangkat tadi kami membawa dua payung. Satu dipakai Jaehyun dan satu dipakai olehku. Ketika hujan turun kami memakai payung masing-masing –karena kalau satu payung kelinciku akan kehujanan juga.

Aku berjalan di samping Jaehyun sambil menenteng kandang kelinciku. Hujan semakin deras dan pandangan menjadi buram. Kami berhenti di lampu merah untuk menyeberang jalan. Aku mengangkat kandang kelinciku dan memastikan Jaedo baik-baik saja di dalamnya.

"Tenang, kawan. Kita akan sampai rumah." Ucapku pada Jaedo.

Aku sampai tidak sadar kalau Jaehyun sudah sampai di seberang bersama beberapa orang lainnya. Aku segera melangkahkan kakiku menuju _zebra cross._ Namun tiba-tiba lampu pejalan kaki berubah menjadi merah.

Aku yang hamper sampai di seberang tiba-tiba saja berhenti. Tubuhku kaku ketika kakiku yang tinggal sepertiga jalan sampai mendadak mematung ketika sebuah mobil melajung kencang di antara derasnya hujan. Mobil itu berasal dari arah lain, bukan dari _zebra cross_ yang aku seberang saat itu. Akibat derasnya hujan sehingga pandangan mengabur, mobil itu melaju kencang tanpa berniat memelankan sedikitpun kecepatannya.

Tubuhku terpental jauh, kemudian terseret beberapa meter dari tempatku berdiri. Kandangnya Jaedo juga terlempar begitu saja dari tanganku. Sayup-sayup aku mendengar orang berteriak marah karena mobil tadi langsung melarikan diri. Dengan sisa tenagaku aku melihat orang-orang berkurumun di sekelilingku. Di antara wajah-wajah cemas itu aku melihat Jaehyun berdiri di sampingku tanpa payung. Tubuhnya basah kuyup. Wajahnya begitu ketakutan melihatku bersimbah darah di kepala. Aku yakin saat itu ia pasti menangis hebat walaupun air matanya tertutupi oleh tetesan air hujan.

Kepalaku terasa sakit luar biasa. Tubuhku kaku dan mendingin. Pandanganku mengabur, perlahan-lahan menghitam. Dan yang terakhir kali aku lihat sebelum semuanya gelap beserta rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhku adalah… Jaehyun yang sedang meraung-raung di atasku.

.

Aku terbangun dengan rasa aneh melingkupi tubuhku. Hal yang pertama aku lihat adalah jeruji besi. Aku pikir saat itu aku sedang di penjara. Namun tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara Jaehyun.

"Waah.. kau sudah sadar rupanya." Aku terkejut melihat wajah Jaehyun begitu besar di depan jeruji itu. tak lama kemudian penjaraku bergoyang-goyang dan aku lihat Jaehyun sedang melihat-lihat diriku di dalam situ. Ia membuka jeruji besi itu dan mengeluarkanku dengan tangan besarnya.

Jaehyun begitu besar dan menjulang. Ia mengangkat tubuhku dengan entengnya. Padahal dulu ia selalu bilang kalau aku itu berat. Tapi bahkan ia sekarang menggendongku layaknya bayi.

"Kau tidak sadar selama seminggu, Doyoung-ah." Ucapnya. Ia meletakkanku di ranjang. Aku menatapnya bingung. Kenapa dia… ah tidak, bahkan sekelilingku menjadi begitu besar.

"Mulai sekarang kau adalah Doyoung. Okay?"

Ia mengangkatku lagi, membawaku ke pangkuannya lalu menghadapkan tubuhnya ke cermin besar di lemarinya.

Aku benar-benar sangat terkejut. Tubuhku menjadi seekor kelinci. Kelinci putih bersih, bertubuh gempal dan telingaku panjang. Aku tidak bisa mengungkapkan keterkejutanku dengan kata-kata ataupun hal-hal yang ada di dunia ini. Ini benar-benar aneh!

Seingatku aku tertabrak mobil, tubuhku berdarah-darah dan kelinciku…

Ah iya, Jaedo!

Aku langsung teringat Jaedo. Bukankah tubuh yang aku tempati ini adalah tubuh Jaedo?

Sejak saat itu hanya satu kesimpulan yang dapat aku Tarik dari kejadian setelah kecelakaan itu.

Aku yang sesungguhnya sudah mati. Tapi jiwaku masuk ke dalam tubuh Jaedo. Dan jiwa sesungguhnya Jaedo sebenarnya telah mati. Jadi saat ini akulah yang menempati tubuh Jaedo.

.

.

Berbulan-bulan setelahnya aku baru menyadari kalau Jaehyun mengalami gangguan mental karena kepergianku. Aku mendengar cerita-cerita dari kerabat Jaehyun kalau ia sempat mengalami stress berat di minggu pertama kematianku. Ia menjadi diam dan sering melamun. Lalu tiba-tiba menangis histeris sambil menyebut-nyebut namaku.

Ia benar-benar kehilangan sosokku. Aku dinyatakan meninggal setelah jasadku tak dideteksi denyut jantung maupun nafas yang keluar. Tubuhku sudah mati, tapi jiwaku masih ada. Jiwa Jaedo sudah mati, tapi tubuhnya masih ada.

Aku berusaha menerima kenyataan bahwa aku masih hidup meskipun dalam tubuh lain. Biasanya dalam cerita-cerita kalau seseorang akan bertukar tubuh dengan seseorang lainnya. Tapi aku malah bertukar tubuh dengan kelinciku sendiri.

Aku tidak bisa bicara. Bahkan aku malah bisa bicara dengan hewan di sekelilingku –dalam bahasa hewan. Nafsu makanku berubah total. Dulu aku suka sekali makan _cheeseburger_ atau _waffle_ coklat kesukaanku. Namun sejak bertubuh kelinci, makanan yang aku dapatkan adalah makanan kelinci dan sayur-sayuran mentah. Jiwaku memang Doyoung, tapi tubuh dan psikologiku adalah kelinci.

Setelah kepergianku akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk merawat Jaedo alias Doyoung. Ia mengurusku dengan baik. Memberiku perhatian berlebih, sama seperti ia memberiku perhatian saat aku masih jadi manusia.

Ia begitu mencintaiku dan aku juga mencintainya. Tapi ia tidak tahu kalau yang ada dalam tubuh Jaedo memang ada Doyoung. Selama ini ia memang menganggap Jaedo adalah Doyoung. Tapi ia benar-benar tidak tahu kalau di dalam tubuh kelinci ini adalah aku, Kim Doyoung yang sesungguhnya.

Orang sekelilingnya menganggap dia gila, stress dan trauma. Ia bukan gila dalam artian suka berteriak tidak jelas atau memiliki _mood swing_ yang berubah-ubah. Gila dalam artian dia adalah ia menganggap kelinci peliharaan Doyoung itu adalah Doyoung sesungguhnya. Ia selalu beranggapan dalam tubuh kelinci itu ada Doyoung, tapi teman-teman dan kerabatnya selalu menyanggahnya bahwa itu hal mustahil.

Tapi nyatanya aku ada dalam tubuh Jaedo.

Hari demi hari aku lalui sebagai seekor kelinci. Perlahan-lahan aku mulai menerima diriku saat ini dan aku juga bersyukur bahwa Tuhan masih memberiku hidup. Asalkan aku masih bisa bersama Jaehyun lagi, aku tidak keberatan untuk menjadi seekor kelinci.

.

.

Pada suatu malam aku bermimpi bercinta dengan Jaehyun.

Dalam mimpiku aku berwujud manusia. Kami bercinta di kamar Jaehyun dengan nikmat dan intim. Ia menciumku dan membelai setiap bagian tubuhku, mengatakan ia sangat sangat merindukanku. ia merindukan sentuhanku dan kecupan bibirku.

Aku juga mengatakan padanya aku merindukannya. Aku merindukan suara _bass-_ nya yang begitu seksi. Aku merindukan setiap sentuhan kasih sayangnya.

Kami menghabiskan malam kami di mimpi itu. aku benar-benar menikmati peranku dalam wujud asliku sebagai manusia. Aku benar-benar merindukan wujud itu.

Pagi harinya aku terbangun lebih dulu. Tidak lama kemudian Jaehyun terbangun sambil berteriak 'Jangan pergi!'. Ia terduduk di ranjangnya tanpa pakaian lagi. Ia termenung, lalu tiba-tiba menangis. Ia memeluk lututnya dan membenamkan wajahnya di kakinya sambil menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Doyoung. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu." Ucapnya. Kemudian pandangan kami bertemu. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Aku benar-benar merindukanmu, Doyoung. Aku tidak tahu apakah yang ada di sampingku ini adalah kau, atau hanya permainan otakku saja yang menganggap kelinci putih ini adalah kau. Tapi aku berusaha menganggapmu tetap ada, meskipun dalam wujud kelinci sekalipun."

Jaehyun memutus pandangan kami. Membuat hatiku benar-benar sakit.

"Namun begitu tetap saja kau sudah tiada. Seberapa keras aku menganggap Jaedo adalah kau, tapi tetap saja aku merindukan wujud aslimu. Aku ingin memelukmu, mengatakan bahwa aku benar-benar merindukanmu dan mencintaimu. Aku gila, Doyoung-ah!"

Jaehyun menangis semakin keras.

"Aku bermimpi semalam kita bercinta di sini. Kau ada di sini, kita berciuman bersama, memadu kasih dalam malam-malam panas biasanya. Aku menyentuhmu dan mengatakan padamu bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu. Tapi apa yang aku dapatkan saat terbangun kau tidak ada di sampingmu. Hanya ada kelincimu di sini."

Hatiku semakin sakit ketika ia mengatakan kenyataan yang sesungguhnya. Aku tahu Jaehyun saat ini sedang bingung dan depresi. Ia begitu kehilangan diriku yang sesungguhnya.

Aku ingin berteriak, menangis sekencang-kencangnya dan mengatakan bahwa aku juga merindukannya. Aku ingin memeluknya, mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja dan kita bisa bersama kembali. Hidup bersama dalam kebahagiaan yang melimpah.

Tapi wujudku sekarang menghambat semua keinginanku. Aku hanya terdiam, melihat semua kesedihanmu dalam wujudku ini. Aku selalu berada di sisimu, Jaehyun-ah. Di sampingmu, selalu.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Aku tahu kau pergi meninggalkanku. Hingga saat ini pun aku masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan pahit dalam hidupku. Ketakutanku selama ini karena kehilanganmu. Aku tidak bisa… aku ingin hidup lagi bersamamu…"

Jaehyun kembali menatapku. Aku pun beringsut mendekatinya perlahan, lalu menjatuhkan tubuhku di pangkuannya. Ia tersenyum kecil sembari mengusap bulu-bulu halusku.

"Apakah aku harus menerima kenyataan ini? Aku saat ini hidup bersama Doyoung kedua. Kelincimu yang benar-benar menggemaskan. Ah, tapi kau juga mirip kelinci ya." Ia tertawa pelan.

"Aku akan mencoba untuk merawat Doyoung kedua ini. Aku tahu hidup kelinci itu tidak akan lama, tapi aku berusaha memberinya kebahagiaan melimpah sama seperti aku memberimu kebahagiaan dulu." Jaehyun mengangkat tubuhku, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan telingaku.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

Aku baru menyadari bahwa hidup kelinci memang tidak selama manusia. Itu artinya hidupku juga tidak akan lama.

Jaehyun memelukku erat. Ia kembali menangis di atas tubuhku hingga membuat bulu-buluku basah.

Aku pun juga menangis dalam hati. Hidupku tidak akan lama. Meskipun jiwaku manusia, tapi fisikku adalah kelinci. Tubuh kelinci tidak akan bertahan untuk bertahun-tahun lamanya. Lama kelamaan aku akan mati seperti kelinci-kelinci lainnya.

Jaehyun, aku berharap kau akan selalu berbahagia dengan wujudku seperti ini. Aku juga akan berusaha untuk membuatmu bahagia dengan caraku sendiri dalam wujud kelinci menggemaskan seperti ini.

Asalkan kau tetap mencintaiku. Aku tidak keberatan sampai mati nanti menjadi seekor kelinci.

.

.

.

END

* * *

.

.

Cuap cuap penulis!  
Hobi kembali bersama FF Jaedo. Yeay!

Aku dapat ide ini dari novel yang aku baca karya **Akiyoshi Rikako** judulnya **The Dead Returns.** Novel itu menceritakan pertukaran jiwa akibat kecelakaan yang dialami si tokoh utama dengan tokoh lain. Makanya adegan Doyoung kecelakaan dan jiwanya yang masuk ke dalam tubuh kelincinya dari novel ini.

Di cerita itu pokoknya Jaehyun menganggap Jaedo adalah Doyoung. Ia mengalami depresi berat, sehingga menganggap Jaedo adalah Doyoung. Tapi ia tidak tahu kalau dalam tubuh Jaedo memang ada Doyoung. Jadi gimana ya, dia menganggap seolah-olah itu Doyoung, tapi memang benar di dalamnya ada Doyoung. Intinya ia nggak tahu kalau dalam kelincinya "memang benar-benar ada jiwanya Doyoung".

Semoga _reader-nim_ suka dengan FF ini :)) dan semoga nggak bingung sama ceritanya. Dan aku rekomendasi deh coba bacak novelnya hehe…

Terima kasih untuk review/fav/follow di FF sebelumnya. Ketiganya masih dibutuhkan di FF ini juga ya…

Arigatou gozaimasu! Gamsahamnida!


End file.
